


The Ghost of You

by OktaviaMiki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OktaviaMiki/pseuds/OktaviaMiki
Summary: Bucky is lonely, and Steve can’t be there, so the ex-Winter Soldier has to pretend.





	

It happens every so often that the urges surface.

They start small, then the heat turns up, they bubble over, consume him. He’s tried to tame those feelings in the past, but here by himself, isolated from the world, he knows he can’t deny it.

Bucky needs that release, and he needs to fix it now.

When he can’t take it anymore, he lies back on his mattress, breathes deep and even.  

His memories are coming more and more into focus, but Bucky still keeps a photo at his side. It’s a reminder, something physical to touch, to make it real. Steve Rogers circa 1945, all wholesome and sweet and smiling. The one constant in Bucky’s life that kept him from teetering over the edge. And Bucky can never see him again.

It’s painful at first. Thoughts of the past are usually tinged with sadness, regret. Bucky closes his eyes, and there Steve is in his military uniform, straddling him on the bed. He’s grinning sweetly, saying nothing. He reaches to cup Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky leans into his touch, breathes in Steve’s warm scent, pictures the curve of Steve’s palm. He lifts the bottom of his shirt. “Please...”

Steve gladly accepts the invitation. His fingers explore Bucky’s chest, inch by agonizing inch. It’s not that his contact hurts, Steve’s hand is gentle, feathery light. But to Bucky each touch cuts into his skin.

Bucky’s breathing picks up when Steve lingers over his nipple. He shudders when he feels a pinch. At the same time, his legs are being spread, his jeans being unzipped. He lets out a whine when Steve starts to stroke the inside of his thigh, moving down, down.

“Steve, please... don’t stop, please.”

His body is in flames, he’s so hot, he’ll melt. “S-Steve, I want—” Bucky chokes, he’s breathing too hard to get the words out.

Steve only smiles at him. He knows what to do. He’d make it better.

With some help, Steve lowers Bucky’s pants and boxers, still keeping one hand fondling Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s cock is hard and dripping. His hips buckle in anticipation, and his legs widen.

Steve wastes no time and sucks on his index and middle fingers. He presses them to Bucky’s entrance, easing his way in.

Bucky winces at the sting of pain. He looks into Steve’s face.

Steve smooths back Bucky’s sweat-soaked hair. “Bucky, I’m here.”

His fingers move deeper, probing inside. When they go as far as they can, Steve slips them out, then back in, starting a rhythm that gathers speed.

Bucky’s gasping, clutching fistfuls of sheets, when Steve’s hand drags along his chest and wraps around his cock. He sucks in air. He wants to hold Steve, hug him hard to have something to tether him to earth, but for his live he can’t force himself to move.

It’s like Steve reads his mind. “Buck, I’ve got you.”

And Bucky believes him. Bucky has never doubted him.

Steve’s fingers stretch his hole, rub over the skin of his balls, give languid pumps to his cock. Bucky is close, and Steve can feel it.

Moans leak from Bucky’s parted lips. He hears his heart pound against his pillow. “Steve...”

Steve answers in barely a whisper, “I’m here.”

His voice brings Bucky to climax. His whole body goes taut, tighter than tight, then lets go. He takes greedy breaths as the come seeps his hands.

Bucky opens his eyes. He stares up at the ceiling. As always, he’s unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Masturbation fics are fun. Comments are appreciated, please!


End file.
